


stain my sweater

by carrotdiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Gyuhao, Hugging, I Tried, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: "You exchange our pillows sometimes. Why?""None of your business!"Where Minghao wants Mingyu to lend him his favorite sweaterCrossposted on wattpad and asianfanfics.





	stain my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote main gyuhao so here I am. A sweet drabble  
> Hope you like it~

Minghao was standing by their shared bedroom door, rocking back and forth on his heels. He was hesitant. Mingyu was busy organizing stuff in the wardrobe.

"Hmm..." the Chinese started, uncertain about what to say.

"What?" Mingyu looked at him and his bag.

Minghao would spend three days in China. It wasn't much, but it had been a long time since he last visited his family.

"Will you wear this hoodie?" he asked, pointing to the the piece on Mingyu's bed.

"No. Did you pack yours?"

Minghao nodded.

"You should have left that out" he picked the hoodie and was about to hand it to Minghao when he retreated his arm "Wait, I'll get you a clean one" he turned to the wardrobe to look for it.

"No!" he almost shouted, looking a bit desperate "I mean, I can wear this one, there's no problem"

"But you'd prefer a clean one, right?" the boy was sure.

Minghao looked at his shoes and felt his cheeks blushing.

"Hmm, actually, I wanted that sweater" he admitted, shyly.

Mingyu looked at him expressionless.

"My sweater?" he searched for it under his pillow "This one?" it was baby blue and thick. The Korean only wore this to sleep.

"Yeah" Minghao's cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

The taller thought about it for a while, but decided to lend it to him.

"Ok. Bring it back" he asked.

The boy nodded slowly and took the sweater. He was already turning around to go out when Mingyu called him.

"Come here" he had his arms open, waiting.

Dropping his bag on the ground, Minghao went towards Mingyu and hugged him, his body being embraced by his. It was tight and very warm. He took the chance to inhale his friend's unique scent, the one that felt like home, the reason why he needed to take Mingyu's clothes with him, so he wouldn't feel scared of travelling alone.

"Come back safely" Mingyu said, his voice reverberating through his slim body.

"Uhum" Minghao nodded and hugged him even tighter, feeling safe and secure in Mingyu's built arms.

A slow kiss was placed on his bare neck, making his skin burn pleasurably and the tips of his ears turn pink.

"Gyu!" Minghao protested and pushed him lightly, but couldn't contain his giggles.

"If you're taking something from me I have the right to take something from you too, right?" he teased, smiling against his friend's neck.

"Oh, yeah?" Minghao asked, a devilish grin emerging on his face.

"Yes"

"Take this, then" he led his hands under Mingyu's shirt and tickled at his sides.

The Korean laughed and held Minghao's arms, stopping him.

"Enough" he said in a soft tone, burying his face on Minghao's neck.

Both of them stayed silent for a while until Mingyu decided it was the right moment to ask something he was wondering for a while now.

"Hao, I know you exchange our pillows sometimes. Why?" he felt the boy struggling in his arms, trying to break free.

"None of your business!" he replied automatically.

"Since it's my pillow, I think yeah, this is my business" he smiled.

"Ugh, I hate you" he whined, knowing that Mingyu had won this round.

"I love you" it wasn't the first time that he confessed that and wouldn't be the last.

"I have to go" Minghao said, embarrassed.

"Hao, will you be my boyfriend?" his tone was so fond and expectant it took Minghao's breath away.

"Mingyu..." it wasn't the first time he had heard these words, but every time it made him nervous, shy and awkward. But he also felt happy.

"Then you can sleep in my bed. And I'll make you hot chocolate, and cuddle you. I'll even lend you my favorite sweaters" he had a sly grin on his face, but his embrace was as comfortable as always.

"I'll think about it, ok?" the youngest said, caressing Mingyu's nape.

"Yeah" Mingyu placed a last peck on Minghao's neck and let him go.

When Minghao was already walking away, he stopped and ran back to Mingyu, grabbing his collar and slowly kissing his lips.

"It's a pledge" he whispered and smiled to him.

The Korean looked shocked, staring at the other like he was a ghost.

"Come back quickly" he breathed out, anticipating his friend's answer in three days "And don't stain my sweater"

"If I stain your sweater it'll be by drinking hot chocolate in your bed as we cuddle" Minghao's face was all pink, blushing.

At that, Mingyu's face also blushed and he couldn't stop himself from smiling like a fool.

"Go, go, go away. Every minute you spend here is a minute more we wait for that. I'm looking forward to it" he said, leading Minghao towards the door.

“I'll bring you a souvenir”

“What kind of souvenir?”

“A secret!” the boy said, smiling from cheek to cheek.

It was the best gift he could bring from China: himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Thanks for reading! Leave your comments and kudos, it'll be appreciated


End file.
